I wanna be your lover girl !
by Yureka-chan
Summary: La suite de Naruto à ma façon XD L'histoire commence quand ils ont 18 ans, Sasuke est revenu... ShikaTema, NaruSaku, KibaHina, SasuIno, NejiTen, et les garçons qui restent seront casés avec des nouvelles... :p Pas de yaoi ni lemon
1. Les larmes de Sakura

**Le début de cette fanfic (du début jusqu'à "je relève la tête, et je vois..." j'ai changé le perso que Sakura rencontre :p) ne m'appartient pas... Je l'ai trouvé sur un blog trop trop trop trop génial "keyko-san. et à la base c'était un SasuSaku... Mais je l'ai... remixée !! désolée...**

**Donc voici Sakura (ou Chewing gum pour les intimes... lol je plaisante je vais pas être méchante avec elle dans cette fic) qui va vous raconter sa journée...**

**Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**

_**I wanna be your lover girl…**_

Bonjour, mon nom est Sakura Haruno, ma vie est d'un ennui sans nom et je suis amoureuse d'un abruti qui n'aime que lui. Cet imbécile de première catégorie, se nomme Sasuke Uchiwa !!!  
J'en ai marre ! Je fais tout pour lui plaire!!! Mais il me prend pour une nunuche de 3ans1/2!!!  
Mais merde, j'ai 18ans! 1m65 et je ne suis pas son chien!!!!! Il se doit de me parler autrement...  
Mais, c'est un demeuré! Il a été rejoindre Orochimaru pour finalement revenir (et pas en bon état) après l'avoir tué. Son frère, lui, fais une carrière solo de gros vilain méchant...  
Et depuis qu'il est revenu cet imbécile m'ignore royalement pendant que moi, je suis là, seule à attendre sagement sur mon banc que monsieur Uchiwa daigne bien m'adresser la parole. Et comme je le disais tout à l'heure: J'EN-AI-MA-CLAQUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je cours chez Sasuke à 19h, rouge de colère. Je toque à la porte et c'est Ino qui m'ouvre, le sourire aux lèvres, un suçon dans le cou... Attendez une minute... Un suçon dans le cou ??????????????????????????????????

C'est quoi cette histoire, que fait-elle avec un suçon dans le cou chez Sasuke ??????????????????????????????????????????????  
Chez Sasuke ?????????? Ce n'est tout de même pas Sasuke qui lui a fait ce suçon ?????????  
-Oh, bonjour Sakura !!! J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer, enfin, Sasuke et moi avons une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer...  
Je la bouscule et entre pour mettre mon poing dans la gueule (très belle gueule) de Sasuke, passablement énervée. Il tombe une main sur sa joue meurtrie.  
-GROS CON !!!! Criais-je.  
Il se retourne vers moi, surpris. Je commence à pleurer.  
-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ????? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ????? Moi qui t'aimais tant !!!!!  
-Aimait...? Répéta t'il d'un air attristé, perdu, blessé et surpris.  
Puis il eut comme un éclair de compréhension en voyant Ino arriver.  
-Saki, je...  
-Au revoir !!!

Je m'en allait en courant et toujours en pleurant. J'en ai assez !!!  
Je continue en marchant, les larmes coulant toujours le long de mes joues.  
Quand soudain, je heurte quelqu'un. Je relève la tête, et je vois…Naruto.

-Ah… Pardon Sakura-chan, je t'avais pas vu…

-C'est…pas grave.

-Bah… Tu pleures ??

-Oh, laisse, c'est rien…

-Sakura !!! Dis moi ce qui va pas.

Je le regarde, et sans m'en rendre compte, j'éclate en sanglots.

-Sa… Sakura !!

Il me prend dans ses bras et on s'assoit sur un banc.

-Saki… Allez, raconte moi tout.

-…Je…je… J'ai vu Ino chez…Sasuke… elle… elle avait un suçon…dans le cou…

-…Ah… Tu… l'aimais toujours ?...

-…….OUI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!! JE VEUX MOURIR !!!! CA FAIT DES ANNEES QUE JE L'AIME CE CON !!!!!!!!!! DES ANNES D'EFFORTS POUR LE SEDUIRE POUR LE RETROUVER AU LIT AVEC MA MEILLEURE AMIE !!!!!!!!!! JE… JE VAIS ME PENDRE !!!!!!!!

-Sa… Sakura !!! Dis pas ça…Allez, viens là. Ca… ça va aller… Je suis là pour toi !

Il m'entoure de ses bras si… protecteurs. Je m'y sens bien et reste là le temps que je me

calme. Il pose sa main dans mes cheveux et les caresse doucement. Il murmure des mots qui ne font que m'apaiser encore plus :

-Saki, n'oublie pas que je serais toujours là pour toi… Si tu as le moindre problème, dis le moi, et je t'aiderais. D'accord ?

-…Oui.

Je relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Naruto ?

-Mmh ?

-…Merci…

Je repose ma tête contre son torse. Je ferme les yeux mais j'ai eut le temps d'apercevoir Naruto sourire. Je souris à mon tour et… sombre dans le sommeil sans la moindre crainte. Il faut dire que les bras de Naruto sont si… rassurants. Je m'y sens en sécurité… Soudain, une pensée surgit dans mon esprit…

« Et si je m'étais trompée ? Et si j'étais tombée amoureuse de Naruto, serais-je plus heureuse que maintenant ? M'aurait il fait souffrir comme Sasuke l'a fait ?... En tout cas, je n'aurais pas été trahie par ma meilleure amie… »

Dans mon rêve, moi et Ino, Hinata, Temari et Tenten devions choisir plusieurs garçons. Pour… quoi faire d'ailleurs ? Bref, je devais choisir 2 garçons qui n'étaient pas de mon équipe. J'avais choisi Lee et Gaara.

C'était…bizarre. Je me souviens que je regrettais de ne pas être avec… qui déjà ? Certainement Sasuke… Ou… Peut-être… Naruto ? Mais… Qu'est ce que je pense moi ?

C'est vrai, j'étais contente d'être avec Gaara. Il m'avait toujours attirée. C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi. Pour Lee… Il m'aimait, et comme il est très gentil, je l'ai choisi…

Après… Je crois qu'on devait aller à la plage. Oui ! Je m'en rappelle. Nous devions dormir sous une tente avec les garçons que nous avions choisi…

Je me souviens avoir discuté longuement avec Gaara et Lee, et nous nous entendions à merveille… Mais il me manquait quelque chose… ou quelqu'un… A un moment, j'ai éclaté en sanglots… Je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Gaara me prit délicatement dans ses bras, et me demanda ce qui n'allait pas, à ma grande surprise. Jamais le vrai Gaara ne ferait ça ! Enfin, je ne pense pas… Je lui dit que je ne savais pas, et nous nous endormirent tous les deux comme ça… Sans qu'il ne tente rien ! On s'est endormis en amis…

Le matin, un couple c'était déjà formé… Shikamaru et Temari ! Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient bien ensemble !!! Ils étaient trop mignon tous les deux… La façon dont ils se regardaient… J'aimerais tellement que quelqu'un me regarde comme ça, un jour…

En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ce ne sera pas Sasuke… Ino et lui sortaient aussi ensemble dans mon rêve. On s'amusait sur la plage, quand Hinata se jeta sur Naruto… Et l'embrassa.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser… J'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir… Je restais là, clouée au sol à les regarder s'embrasser. Quand soudain, Ino s'approcha de moi et murmura à mon oreille :

-Tu disais que tu aimais Sasuke, et regardes ce que tu fais maintenant… Tu m'as menti. Tu as menti à Naruto et à Sasuke. Tu nous as menti. Tu t'es mentie. Regarde-toi ! Tu es pitoyable.

Tu te mens à toi-même !! Tu as menti à tout le monde pendant plus de 12 ans !! Et tu prétends être ma meilleure amie ? Au fond de toi, tu sais très bien que…

-TAIS TOI !!!

Je serrais les poings et sentit couler des larmes sur mes joues. Dans mon rêve, je savais très bien ce qu'était la fin de sa phrase…Et pourtant… Je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Je… Je ne me rappelle plus de quoi elle parlait. C'est comme ci…Je ne voulais pas m'en rappeler…

Je pleurais en regardant Ino, Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata et… Naruto. J'en avais assez. Je voulais en finir avec toutes ces histoires… Alors je me suis mise à crier. Malheureusement, je ne me rappelle pas de toutes mes paroles…

-D'ACCORD !!!! JE… …….. CA VOUS VA ?? JE SAIS QUE …….. J'EN AI MARRE !! A CAUSE DE CA, JE VAIS FAIRE …… JE SAIS PLUS QUOI FAIRE !!! EST-CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ COMPRENDRE, VOUS OU TOUT VA BIEN DANS VOTRE VIE ???

EST-CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ ME COMPRENDRE, VOUS QUI N'AVEZ JAMAIS ……

LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE !!!! J'AI FAIT DES ERREURS, COMME TOUT LE MONDE !!! ET MAINTENANT, J'EN PAYE LE PRIX !!!

Je m'effondrais en larmes par terre. Je regardais un bref instant Naruto, et je vis quelque chose qui me troubla plus que tout au monde… Il avait versé une larme en me regardant.

Soudain, j'entends une voix lointaine. Une voix que je connais bien… Elle se rapproche.

Je suis dans le noir complet… Je crois que je me suis réveillée. Quel horrible cauchemar…

J'ouvre un œil, et j'aperçois une silhouette penchée sur moi…

* * *

**Muahahahahahahaha enfin !! J'ai compris comment marchait ce site -- je sais, je suis TRES conne. Enfin bref. Comment il était ce permier chapitre ? C'était pas très joyeux, mais je vais me rattraper...**

**Prochian chapitre : Point de vue de Shikamaru !! XD**

**Questions :**

**Qui est la personne qui a osé réveiller Sakura ?!**

**Qui va se faire tabasser ? (...3 personnes ')**

**Qui va être dérangé ?**

**Qui va gueuler ?**

**Qui va se rendre compte de quelque chose d'évident ?!?**

**Rendez vous au prochain chapitre !!**


	2. Shikamaru n'a pas sommeil ?

**Voici la 2ème partie XD Et cette fois, c'est Shikamaru qui va nousdire son point de vue !! XD YATTAH !!! hum. pardon. j'espère que vous aimerez... **

**Bonne lecture pour ceux qui ont envie de lire le fruit de l'imagination d'une tarée fan de ShikaTema !!

* * *

**

Tss… J'arrive pas à dormir……Moi, Shikamaru Nara, le roi des flemmards, j'arrive pas à dormir ? Bizarre… Pfff… Je m'ennuie… Je regarde ma montre : 1h du matin.

Tiens ? On est le 14 mai ? Mmmh… Alors ça fait un mois… Un mois qu'elle est partie…

Temari…

Tu me manques…

HEY !!! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai pensé ??? Bon… c'est vrai qu'elle me manque un peu… J'aimais bien quand elle cherchait à m'emmerder… Elle était marrante…

Elle ressemble à Ino, quelque part. Mais… Elle a quelque chose de différent d'elle. Ino est moins… compréhensive.

C'est vrai que Temari fait beaucoup plus femme que Ino, autant physiquement que moralement. En même temps, elles ont 3 ans d'écart…

Temari est beaucoup plus calme que Ino, même si elle aime bouger. Elle écoute plus les autres et est plus attentive à leurs besoins, alors qu'Ino n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Et puis physiquement… Temari est… disons… qu'elle a plus… un corps de femme… qu'Ino… Mais… Mais qu'est ce que… Bon, je vais arrêter de penser à ça…

Tsss… C'est vrai que je m'ennuie plus souvent quand Temari n'est pas Konoha…

Je me demande comment on est arrivés à être amis tous les deux… On est complètement différents. …Est-ce que je suis… plus qu'un « simple ami » pour elle…?

Mais pourquoi je me demande ça moi ? J'suis con…

Pfff… Rien à faire. J'arrive pas à dormir. Et si j'allais me balader un peu ?

Je me lève, m'habille, et sors sans faire de bruit. Je vérifie l'heure, 1h20.

Je me promène dans les rues de Konoha, quand j'aperçois deux personnes qui ont l'air endormies sur un banc. Je m'approche, et je vois… Sakura, confortablement lovée dans les bras de Naruto, tous les deux endormis.

Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent comme ça eux ? J'croyais que Sakura aimais Sasuke… J'vais les réveiller, sinon ils vont choper la crève.

Je secoue un peu Sakura, et je la vois qui ouvre les yeux.

-Shi… Shikamaru ? C'est toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-… Oui, c'est moi, je me balade parce que j'arrive pas à dormir. Mais c'est à moi de vous poser cette question.

Naruto se réveille à son tour. Il me regarde et s'aperçoit qu'il fait nuit.

Remarque : il a toujours Sakura dans les bras. Je soupire, et je leur demande :

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez endormis dehors sur un banc à 1h du mat' enlacés ?

Sakura et Naruto se regardent, et se séparent à toute vitesse.

-Euuh… Disons que… J'ai… pleuré un peu… Et Naruto m'a consolé… Et on s'est endormis… répond Sakura, un peu gênée.

-Pleuré ?

-Cherche pas à comprendre, s'il te plaît.

-… Mmh.

Je soupire à nouveau, quand je m'aperçois qu'il commence à pleuvoir.

-Aaah !

-Vous feriez mieux de rentrer.

-Et toi, Shikamaru ?

-C'est pas la pluie qui va m'empêcher de me balader.

-Bon. Tu viens, Sakura ?

-Mmh.

Je les regarder s'éloigner en courant. Décidemment… ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

Je me demande pourquoi Sakura a pleuré…

Je continue ma balade sous la pluie, quand il arrête enfin de pleuvoir. C'est pas trop tôt…

Je marche en regardant les étoiles. Au bout d'un moment, je m'assois sur un banc. Il est environ 2h.

… Est-ce que Temari est en train de regarder les étoiles, elle aussi ?

C'est pas possible… Elle occupe constamment mes pensées…

Je… Alors… C'est… ça ?

C'est pour ça que… je la trouve différente des autres ?

Pour ça que je me sens si attiré par elle ?

Pour ça que sa présence me rassure ?

Pour ça que j'aime pas quand il y a un autre mec que moi l'approche ?

…J'aurai mis du temps pour m'en rendre compte…

Tout ça… Ca veut dire que…

…J'aime Temari…

Et dire que ça fait 6 ans que je la connais… Et je m'en étais pas rendu compte…

Je l'aime depuis la première fois que je l'ai vue…

J'suis pas doué…

Je ferme les yeux. J'imagine Temari rire comme elle le fait si souvent…

Je rouvre les yeux, et vois quelqu'un assis qui me tourne le dos sur un toit.

Je reconnais un énorme éventail à côté de cette personne… Je regarde plus attentivement, et m'aperçois que cette personne est blonde avec deux couettes hautes et deux couettes basses.

Attends un peu…

Une blonde qui a quatre couettes et un énorme éventail ? Mais… Il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse répondre à cette description…

-Temari… !

Je me lève et cours vers le toit où elle est assise. Je saute sur un toit voisin et reste debout à contempler son dos.

-Temari ? C'est toi ?

Elle se retourne et me regarde. Elle se décide enfin à répondre avec un sourire :

-Oui… C'est moi, …Shikamaru…

Je lui réponds par un sourire. Cette sensation… Maintenant que je sais que je l'aime, je comprends d'où elle vient. C'est parce que je sais que sourire ne s'adresse qu'à moi.

Et à personne d'autre.

Qu'est ce qu'elle m'a manqué… Un mois, c'était trop !!

Je la regarde. Elle est si jolie sous la lune… J'aimerais tant l'enlacer… Non, je ne peux pas faire ça... Mais… Je n'arrive à résister… Et je cède sous la tentation.

Je m'approche d'elle, et je la prends dans mes bras.

-Shi… Shikamaru ?

-Tu m'as tellement manqué…

-…Toi aussi… Tu m'as manqué…

On reste comme ça pendant environ 3mn sans rien dire. On se sépare et je lui demande :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais à Konoha, au fait ?

-T'es pas au courant ? Je suis venue avec Gaara et Kankuro pour venir voir l'Hokage. Les deux Kage doivent se parler.

-Ah bon ?

-Ecoute, je vais te dire quelque chose que tu ne dira à personne, OK ?

-OK.

-Gaara m'a dit que Tsunade lui avait dit qu'elle nommerait bientôt Naruto à sa place… Et c'est pour ça qu'ils doivent se voir.

-C'est… C'est vrai ?

-Ouais !

-…Bah tu vois Naruto, t'auras pu réaliser ton rêve…

-Ha ! Tu parles tout seul ?

-Des fois, ouais.

-T'es bizarre.

-Je sais.

J'confirme, faut être bizarre pour aimer une nana comme toi…

-Bon, et sinon, tu faisais quoi dehors à cette heure ci ?

-Même question.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'suis venue ici pour regarder la lune et les étoiles.

-Moi pareil…

Alors tu regardais vraiment les étoiles en même temps que moi… ?

-Tu vas rester combien de temps à Konoha… ?

-…Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi, tu es pressé que je parte ?

-Non !! Au… au contraire…

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, et regarde autre part, les joues un peu rouges…

Je regarde Temari furtivement, et la vois sourire…

-T'es mignon comme ça !!

-Qu…Quoi ? Mignon ?

A ce moment là, je vire au rouge écarlate. Elle me trouve mignon ?

-Hihi… Quand t'es gêné et que t'es tout rouge, t'es trop mignon !!

-Ah… Euh…

-…Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

-Merci.

-…Bon bah maintenant que tu es là, je te laisses plus partir.

-Hein ??

-Tu restes avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-…Parce que…

-… ?...

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle dit ça, son petit sourire se transforme en un sourire presque sadique.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-A partir de maintenant, tu es mon bouc émissaire !!!

-Oh non !!

-Oh si !!

-Non.

-Si.

-Et bah nan.

-Et bah si.

-Naaaaaaaaneuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.

-On va peut être arrêter, non ?

-Ca veut donc dire que tu acceptes ?

-Mais non !! 'Taiiin… Les femmes… J'ai une chance que tu prennes quelqu'un d'autre que moi comme bouc émissaire ?

-Ha !! Tu peux toujours rêver si tu espères que je te lâcher…

Sans que j'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Temari me saute dessus.

-AAAAH !!

-Héhéhé… Tu vas pas t'en sortir intact !!

On roule sur le toit et on finit par s'arrêter. Je la regarde, et je m'aperçois que je suis presque sur elle et que je la cloue au toit parce que je tiens ses poignets…

Bref, la position hyper gênante et où tu ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. J'avais droit à deux options : _-l'embrasser avec le risque de me faire jeter._

_-me relever en ratant une occasion de sortir avec elle._

Galère !!! QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ??? Bon… Je vais risquer la 1ère option… AAAAH !!!!!!!! J'Y ARRIVE PAAAS !!!!!!! Courage, mon vieux… Je me penche vers elle, on ferme les yeux tous les deux, et nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à 1cm l'une de l'autre…

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………MAIS C'EST QUI LE CONNARD QUI VIENT DE GUEULER ET QUI NOUS A EMPÊCHÉ DE NOUS EMBRASSER ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Je me relève, et vois Kankuro et Gaara qui nous regardent. Apparemment, c'est Kankuro qui a crié (j'vais le massacrer…). Il a un air horrifié, quant à Gaara, il a un air de tueur (encore plus que d'habitude)…

-Shi…………….ka……………..ma…………..ruuuuuuuuuuuu…………………..

Uuuuh… Gaara me fait peur quand il prononce mon nom comme ça…

-SHIKAMARU !! A peine on revient à Konoha tu te jettes sur ma sœur ?!?!?!?! crie Kankuro.

-Shika…maru…...CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gueule le psychopathe de service (Gaara, si vous avez pas compris)…

Je………AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-GAARA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! LACHE SHIKAMARU !!!!!!!!! KAN… KANKURO !!!!!!!!!! TU VAS PAS L'ATTAQUER AVEC KARASU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAARAAAAAA !!!!!!! LACHE LE, BORDEL !!!!!!!!! ...PUTAIN, GAARA !!!!!!!!!!!!! KANKURO, RANGE KARASU IMMEDIATEMENT !!!!!!!... Gaa… **GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Si vous n'avez pas compris, Gaara m'a attrapé par le cou avec son sable, m'a suspendu dans le vide, et a voulu me faire son sarcophage du sable, Kankuro a voulu m'attaquer avec ses marionnettes, et Temari……… S'est……… Enervée…… Elle… Fait peur… Mon dieu…

Ne JAMAIS la mettre en colère…… Euh… EEEEEEEEEEEEH ??? OUAAAAAAH !!! MEEEEEEEEEERDE !!!!! Gaara m'a lâché !!!!!!!!!! Putain, je suis en train de tomber, là !!! Tiens ? C'est quoi ce vent ? Bah… Temari ? Ah, d'accord… Apparemment, elle a sorti son éventail, et m'a poussé avec son vent sur un toit avant que je me ramasse…Elle est gentille… Oulaaaaaaaa… Elle a VRAIMENT pas l'air contente… Euh… Là, elle soulève son éventail très dangereusement, et se prépare à sauter…

-**VOUS…**

-Ah…ah…ah…Te…Temari…Tu…tu vas quand même pas…nous attaquer… ?

-Euuuh… A…arrê…arrête…Temari…tu…me…fais…peur… dit Gaara, le psychopathe qui n'a peur de rien… à part de sa sœur, visiblement.

**-GAARA…**

-Je crains…

-Le pire… moi aussi…

**-KANKURO…**

-Merde…

-Ouais…

**-TOUS LES DEUX…**

-Gaara, t'as un plan pour lui échapper ?

-Tu veux dire, à part fuir ? Même si on essaye de s'enfuir, elle nous rattrapera…

**-VOUS ALLEZ…….**

-Oh……….putaiiiiiiiiiiiin…

-Kankuro ?

-Quoi ??

-J'ai vraiment peur d'elle, là…

**-SOUFFRIR…**

-…T'in…t'inquiètes pas,….moi…….aussi……..

-Eeeet meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdeuuuuuuuuuuh…..

**-JE VAIS VOUS…**

-On n'aurait pas dû l'énerver…

-C'est….c'est…le…le…moins…qu'on…qu'on puisse…d-d-dire…

**-MASSACREEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!! hurlent Gaara et Kankuro.

Woaow… Apparemment, quand Temari est vraiment en colère, elle met ses menaces à exécution… Elle saute portant son éventail au dessus d'elle, abat son éventail, et provoque plusieurs rafales en direction de ses deux frères… Et des violentes… Les pauvres… Enfin bon, ils n'avaient qu'à pas nous déranger et la mettre en colère.

Elle s'arrête enfin de les frapper. Je saute du toit où elle m'a déposé avec son vent et vais la voir. Je jette un coup d'œil à Kankuro et Gaara. Résultat : ils sont en sang et évanouis depuis un bon moment… Je regarde la blonde en furie. Elle n'est pas essoufflée, a un regard de tueur et un sourire de démon…

-Ca vous apprendra !!!

Soudain, Kankuro ouvre les yeux.

-Ca nous apprendra à quoi ? A vous déranger à vous tripoter sur un toit à 2h du matin ?

Holà… LE truc à ne pas dire… Je regarde Temari, et je vois que cette phrase ne lui a pas plu… Elle a tout de suite arrêté de sourire et lève son éventail pour l'abattre violemment sur le ventre de Kankuro.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Je n'ai pas bien compris.

-Euh, Temari, il ne peut pas répondre, il s'est encore évanoui…

-Ah ouais, tiens. C'est con ça.

-Euh… Ouais…

C'est peut être bizarre, mais je me sens TRES mal à l'aise… Je veux dire, on a failli s'embrasser !!! Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ???

La prendre par la taille et l'embrasser ? Rentrer chez moi ? Rester un peu avec elle et discuter ? QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE ????????

Temari me réveille de l'enfer (bah ouais… « Embrasses-la !! » « Comment elle va réagir ? » « Tu t'en fous !! Embrasses-la bordel !! » « Je te dis que j'y arrive pas !!! » « Tapette !! » « Tu vas te la fermer, oui ?? » « Grouille !!! T'as envie de sortir avec elle, alors pourquoi t'hésites ? » « T'es con ou quoi ?? Tu crois que c'est le moment de l'embrasser ?? » « Pourquoi pas ? » Etc.…) en baillant.

-Je commence à avoir sommeil… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

-Oh… D'accord. Tu veux que je t'aide à traîner tes frères jusqu'à chez toi ?

Elle me regarde et sourit. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle…

-Non, ça va aller. Par contre, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi.

-Mmmh ? Quoi ?

-Mmmh… Me retrouver demain là où tu as l'habitude de regarder les nuages à 15h.

Attends un peu… Elle est en train de me proposer un rendez-vous ???

-Comment tu connais l'endroit où je regarde les nuages ?

Je la dévisage, intrigué. Eh mais… Elle rougit où c'est moi ??

-Bah… Je…Je me balade quelque fois à Konoha et… je t'ai souvent vu là-bas…

-Ah...

-Bon alors tu veux bien ou pas ?

Son sourire s'est estompé pour faire place à de l'anxiété. Elle… Temari est… trop mignonne…

-Bah… ou…oui…

Elle sourit à nouveau.

-Merci. Bon, alors… Bonne nuit.

-Euh… B-bonne nuit…

Elle se tourne et commence à marcher (traînant ses frères par un bras chacun). Je la regarde et me tourne pour revenir chez moi, quand j'entends :

-Shi…Shikamaru ?

Je me retourne, et je vois que Temari me regarde.

-Qu… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle ne me répond pas, et s'avance vers moi. Nous sommes face à face, et elle me regarde droit dans les yeux… Ses yeux turquoise… Ils sont si beaux… Elle rougit un peu… CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI MIGNONNE QU'ELLE !!!!!!!!

Elle se rapproche encore plus de moi, quand tout à coup, me fait un bisou sur la joue. OUAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!! TEMARI M'A EMBRASSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Bon, sur la joue, mais quand même !!) Elle a des lèvres si douces… Je me sens rouge comme une écrevisse…

Elle se retire, et murmure en rougissant de plus en plus :

-A demain,………Shikamaru…

Je reste sans voix, et elle s'en va.

- …A demain,…Temari…

Je rentre chez moi, et cette nuit, je ne rêvais que d'une chose, ou plutôt d'une personne : Temari…

* * *

**Je sais, j'ai beaucoup fait souffrir Gaara et Kankuro... GOMENASAI !!! lol il était long, ce chapitre oO**

**La prochaine fois, le point de vue de Temari !!**

**Quels sont ses sentiments pour Shikamaru ? (ça va être dur à deviner, vu que l'autateuse est fan de ShikaTema...--)**

**Que va t-elle faire à ses frères ?**

**Vont-ils survivre aux coups ? (j'plaisante)**

**Va t-elle survivre à la honte ? (oui, elle va avoir la honte, la pauvre...)**

**Pourquoi la conne qui sert d'auteur est si conne ?**

**Et fan de ShikaTema ?**

**Pourquoi la conne en question n'arrive pas à avancer dans cette -biiip- de fic ?! (elle doit avoir la Shikattitude...)**

**Les réponses au prochain chapitre !!**


	3. Temari galère

**Désolée, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire la suite... J'avais la fleeeeeeeeeeeeeeemme... Enfin bon, Temari va souffrir avec ses deux frères possessifs... lol**

* * *

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!! COMMENT J'AI PU FAIRE CA ???? J'AI REUSSI !!!!!!!!!! J'AI ENFIN REUSSI À EMBRASSER SHIKAMARU !!!

Bon, OK, c'était sur la joue… Mais moi, Sabaku no Temari, qui n'est jamais timide, devant Shikamaru, je n'arrive qu'à me moquer de lui… Je n'arrive jamais vraiment à l'approcher autrement qu'en tant que « amie » ou « fille galère »… Alors, que là, j'ai réussi à l'embrasser sur la joue, ça tient du miracle !! Et dire que tout à l'heure, on a failli s'embrasser pour de bon…

Si seulement Gaara et Kankuro n'étaient pas arrivés à ce moment là !!!!!!!!!!!

Ils ont bien mérité la manière dont je les ai remis à leur place. Quand ils se réveilleront, je les engueulerais…

Ca fait combien de temps que je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais Shikamaru ?

Mmmmh… J'ai 21 ans… Je devais avoir 18 ans… 3 ans. Ca fait 3 ans que je sais que je l'aime et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est l'embrasser sur la joue…

Ah, enfin l'appartement. Je dépose Gaara et Kankuro sur le canapé et vais boire un peu. Quand je reviens vers eux, ils sont déjà réveillés. Je les regarde dangereusement et m'assois en face d'eux. On ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, quand Gaara brise enfin le silence en disant :

-Alors comme ça, t'aimes Nara ?

AAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!! IL A DEVINE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Arrête de dire des conneries, Gaara. Pourquoi j'aimerais ce mec ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, et me fixe.

-Arrête de mentir, Temari. Je t'ai vu l'embrasser sur la joue.

…MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'aurai dû le frapper plus fort…

-Qu… C'est n'importe quoi…

En disant ça, je crois que je rougissais…

-Alors comment expliques tu le fait que tu rougisses ?

-Euh…

-Et surtout, pourquoi vous étiez dans cette position sur le toit ? Vous alliez vous embrasser…

-Alors ?

Je tourne la tête, gênée à mort…

-Temari ?

-Quoi ??

-Ton visage est cramoisi.

-Et merdeuuuuuh…

-Temari, dis nous la vérité. Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ?

Je regarde Kankuro. Il a un visage sérieux, pour une fois. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Gaara, qui attend lui aussi une réponse…

-Ca va, ça va… Je l'aime. Vous êtes contents ?

Ils sourient tous les deux.

-Oui, très ! J'en étais sûr !!

-Ca explique pourquoi tu nous as frappés si fort…

-Ca, de toute façon, vous l'aviez mérité.

-Maieuuuh.

-On ne dérange pas sa grande sœur quand elle est occupée.

-Occupée à rouler une pelle à son copain.

-Exactement.

-Mais, tu l'avais embrassé quand on est arrivés ?

-…A ton avis,… pourquoi je vous ai massacré… ?

-Ah… Dé…Désolé…

-Vous sortez ensemble ou pas ?

-Non…

-A mon avis, ce sera pour bientôt.

Je soupire. Maintenant, à mon tour de les torturer…

-Et vous, Gaara, Kankuro, vous avez quelqu'un en vue ?

Kankuro réfléchit un instant puis répond :

-Pour une fois, non.

-Ca change…

-Ouais.

-Toi, Gaara ?

-Personne.

-Alala… C'est pas une vie ça, les mecs !

-J'ai pas de reproches à avoir de la part d'une fille qui est amoureuse du même mec depuis qu'elle a 15 ans.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui depuis que j'ai 15 ans.

-Je t'en prie. La première fois qu'on l'a vu, t'étais restée immobile en le regardant et quand il était parti, tu étais dans les vapes pendant au moins 1 heure.

-Ah…ah bon ?

-Ouais.

-Quand est ce que tu t'es rendue compte que tu l'aimais ?

-…Il y a 3 ans, pendant la bataille contre Orochimaru…

-…Quand il avait été blessé, c'est ça ?

-…Ouais…

Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier…Il s'était fait extrêmement blessé dans la dernière bataille contre Orochimaru et était à deux doigts de la mort… Il était sur le point de mourir et avait été transporté à l'hôpital dans un dernier espoir.

Je l'avais suivi mais il perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Il ne lui restait plus que deux minutes à vivre maximum. Heureusement, j'avais le même groupe sanguin que lui et j'avais décidé de lui donner mon sang. On fit une transfusion et je perdis une quantité énorme de sang pour lui. Mais on m'assura qu'il survivrait et qu'il allait se réveiller dans quelque temps. J'étais tellement soulagée… La nuit, j'étais restée sur une chaise à le regarder et à veiller sur lui. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que je l'aimais à la folie… Je m'étais endormie la tête sur ses genoux. Au matin, c'était Shikamaru qui m'avait réveillée. Tellement heureuse de le revoir, je lui avais sauté au cou. Il avait sourit et m'avait simplement dit : « Merci, Temari… »…

-J'avais eu si peur…

-Oui… Tu avais l'air si inquiète qu'on aurait dit que ta vie en dépendait… dit Kankuro.

Je soupire. C'est fou ce qu'il avait vu juste… Je pense que si Shikamaru n'avait pas été sauvé, je n'aurais pas survécu non plus…

-Bon, et si on allait dormir ? Je commence à être fatiguée, moi.

-Mmmh.

Soudain, un orage éclate. QUOI ?????? UN ORAGE ??????????

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!

Je me jette contre mes deux frères, morte de trouille…

-Temari… ?

-Ca va ?

Je commence à pleurer, toujours blotti contre Kankuro et Gaara, complètement ahuris par mon attitude.

-NON CA NE VA PAS !!!!!!!!!!!

Kankuro sourit et ça ne présage rien de bon…

-Temari… Me dit pas que t'as peur de l'orage ?

Gaara sourit à son tour et moi je reste là à rien dire… Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe… Ils vont m'emmerder avec ça maintenant !!

-Alors ?

La foudre tombe et l'orage devient de plus en plus violent.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!! OUI J'AI PEUR DE L'ORAGE !!!!!!!!!

A ma plus grande surprise, ils m'enlacent tous les deux. Gaara me murmure :

-Temari… Si tu veux, on peut dormir avec toi cette nuit…

…Je crois que je vais me taper un infarctus… Qu'est ce qu'ils sont gentils… Ils ont vraiment changé… Surtout Gaara… Depuis quand a t-il commencé à changer ? Je pense que c'est grâce à Naruto… Oui… Je me rappelle la première fois qu'ils nous a dit « pardon »… C'était grâce à Naruto… Et puis quand on apprit que Père était mort… A son enterrement, je pleurais en silence. Mais Gaara avait mit sa main sur mon épaule… Je posa ma main sur la sienne et la toucha avec ma joue ruisselante de larmes… Puis Gaara devint Kazekage… Il m'avait souri pour la première fois. Et tout ça… Grâce à Naruto…

-Je… Je veux bien…

On monte se coucher dans la chambre de Kankuro et on installe 3 futons. Je dors au milieu et dit :

-Merci, petits frères…

Ils se regardent, et sourient.

-De rien, grande sœur…

En disant ça, ils me firent un bisou sur la joue en même temps… Je crois que je suis en train de rougir. Ils sont trop mignons mes petits frères !!

Je leur prend la main et leur dit :

-Bonne nuit… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!

Si j'ai crié, c'est parce que l'orage s'amplifie…

-Héhé… Bonne nuit.

-…Bonne nuit…

C'est décidé, demain, je vais voir Naruto pour le remercier d'avoir changé Gaara… J'espère qu'il n'y aura plus d'orage… Sinon je ne pourrais pas voir Shikamaru !! NAAAAAAA !!!

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop bizarre ? Héhé... J'AI REUSSI A FAIRE AVOUER TEMARI !!! XD lol**

**Bon, comme d'habitude, les questions du prochain chapitre, qui sera raconté par un type habillé en orange, qui rêve de devenir Hokage, qui ne bouffe que des ramens, qui est blond, qui a un démon renard en lui... je pense que j'en ai assez dit, non ? Qui sera raconté par Naruto !! XD :**

**Sakura va t-elle réussir à oublier Sasuke ?**

**Pourquoi l'a t-elle toujours aimé ?**

**Que vont-ils manger ?**

**Vont-ils trouver un abri à cette -biiip- de pluie ?!**

**Naruto va t-il avouer ses sentiments à Chewing... Euh Sakura ?**

**Je manque d'inspiration, et ça m'emmeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde... Donc vous étonnez pas si ça met du temps...**

**Reviews ?**


	4. Naruto et la pluie '

**Bah en fait, j'ai mis pas beaucoup de temps à le publier celui là... Et là... je vous préviens... un couple va se former !!!!!!!! XD**

**Naruto va nous raconter sa soirée... héhé... (non pas de lemon ) bonne chance pour lire des conneries qui n'en sont pas vraiment pour moi...**

* * *

BORDEL !!! J'AIME PAS LA PLUIE !!!!!!! S'il y une chose que moi, Naruto Uzumaki, n'aime pas, c'est bien la pluie… Merci, Shikamaru, de m'avoir réveillé avant qu'il ne pleuve… Je regarde autour de moi pour trouver un abri, et j'aperçois un petit coin sous un toit qui ne subit pas les assauts de l'averse, et j'entraîne Sakura vers cet endroit mais… C'est très petit. Mon dos est collé au mur et je retiens Sakura par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe sous la pluie. Notre position est un peu gênante et je crois que Sakura l'a remarqué car elle me dit : 

-T'aurais pas pu trouver un abri plus… grand ?

-Eh, j'ai vu que ça !! Et si t'es pas contente, je te relâche !

-Mais… Enfin, je veux dire… On n'a pas beaucoup de place…

Je souris. Elle est mignonne quand elle proteste…

-Pourquoi, t'aimes pas être collé contre moi ? Pourtant, tout à l'heure, tu t'es pas gênée…

-Narutooooooo… Tu te la fermes, ou je me retourne et je te fous un coup de genou là où je pense et tu te retrouveras dans l'incapacité totale de te reproduire…

-Ok, ok. Attends, mais on est près de chez moi !!

-On y va alors !!

-Tu veux pas rentrer chez toi ?

-On verra quand la pluie s'arrêtera.

-Bon, alors c'est parti !!!

Je libère Sakura et on commence à courir jusqu'à mon appartement. Arrivés, je me dépêche d'ouvrir la porte et on entre en trombe. On est tombés tous les deux par terre, on se regarde et on rigole.

-T'as faim, Sakura ?

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je crève la dalle.

-Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Va pour des ramens…

Je souris. Je me lève et vais vers la cuisine. Je prends dans le placard des ramens un paquet et commence à les préparer.

-Bon, ils seront prêts dans 10 minutes.

-10 MINUTES ??? J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiim moi !!

-Moi aussi j'te signale…

J'ai froid moi… J'vais enlever mon haut. Ce que je fais.

-QUE…QUE…QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ???????? crie Sakura, toute rouge.

-Bah… J'ai froid, donc j'enlève mon sweat pour ne pas être plus mouillé…

-Ah…

-…Qu'est ce que tu croyais ?

-Meuh rien du tout…

Je m'amuse bien à la taquiner… Je vais aller plus loin… Je la plaque contre le mur, mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête, et d'un sourire un peu sadique lui dit :

-Tu croyais que j'allais te sauter dessus ?

Elle rougit. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas que j'aille plus loin… Après tout, elle a eu le cœur brisé tout à l'heure... J'enlève mes mains et j'éclate de rire. Sakura qui a comprit que c'était pour rigoler, me donne un petit coup de poing sur le crâne et me dit :

-C'est malin...

-J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'adore quand t'es comme ça… T'es trop mignonne…

MERDE !! J'ai fait une gaffe, là… Ca m'a échappé…

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Euh…Rien, oublie.

Je lui tourne le dos, et je fais semblant de surveiller les ramens. Je me sens mal, très mal, là…

-Na… Naruto ?

-…Quoi ?

-Est-ce que… tu… m'aimes toujours ?

OH, PUTAIN. BORDEL. J'suis dans la merde, là…

Bien sûr que oui, je l'aime toujours, et même plus que jamais… Mais… Je sais qu'elle aime Sasuke depuis le début… En plus, je ne veux pas l'obliger à souffrir encore plus en me jetant après avoir vu Sasuke et Ino ensemble… Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je lui avoue tout ? Je lui cache la vérité ?

Je soupire, me retourne, je la regarde dans les yeux et je lui dit :

-De toute façon, qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre ? Tu te fous de moi, alors autant être franc. Tu ne me considères qu'en tant qu'ami, mais moi non. Je t'aime à la folie, depuis que je t'ai vue. Je ne vois que toi, bien que je sache que je n'ai aucune chance face à Sasuke. Mais bon, je sais que ce n'est qu'un amour à sens unique…

Ca y est. J'ai vidé mon sac. Maintenant, je vais recevoir ce regard de pitié que tellement d'autres personnes m'ont adressés par le passé…

-Non, Naruto. Je… te considère… plus qu'en tant… qu'un simple ami…

Hein ?

-Je… ne me fous pas du tout de toi… Et… je ne pense pas… que ce soit un amour à sens unique…

Quoi ?!?

-Mais… et… Sasuke ?

-…Je m'étais trompée… Ou plutôt… Je me mentais… Je crois qu'après toutes ces années, il était devenu… une sorte d'obsession… une sorte de défi à relever face à Ino… Et après tout ce temps passé à me dire que je n'aimais que lui, … je ne me préoccupais plus vraiment de mes vrais sentiments… mes sentiments… pour toi, Naruto…

…Sakura ?...

-Maintenant… Je crois… Que je peux te le dire…

Elle se rapproche de moi et n'est plus qu'à 10 centimètres de moi. Elle baisse la tête… Sakura, tu… ?

-…Je t'aime, Naruto…

M'aime ?

-Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été claire, et de t'avoir fait souffrir pendant tout ce temps…

Elle relève la tête, et je la vois verser une larme.

-Pardon… Pardon, Naruto !!

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrasse. Elle entoure mon cou de ses bras et je la prends par la taille pour l'attirer contre moi.

Elle pleure encore… Sakura… Je ne veux plus jamais te voir verser des larmes…

Soudain, l'orage se fit entendre. On sursaute tous les deux, et on se sépare. Décidemment, je n'aime pas la pluie… Je murmure un « fait chier… » qui la fait rire.

-Va vérifier les ramens, s'il te plaît, mon petit ami chéri.

…Je rêve ou elle m'a appelé « petit ami chéri » ? Je la regard, abasourdi. Elle me sourit, et je finis par faire de même. Je lui réponds :

-Tout ce que tu voudras, ma petite amie chérie…

Je l'embrasse rapidement, et je me dirige vers les ramens. Héhé… Ca me fait bizarre qu'elle m'ait appelé comme ça…

Je sers les ramens et on mange tranquillement sur la table. Voyant qu'il pleut toujours, je demande à ma très chère petite fleur de cerisier :

-Je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi… Non seulement, il pleut encore, mais en plus, je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer chez toi facilement alors que tu es chez moi…

Elle se met à rire un peu puis répond :

-De toute façon, je comptais rester…

-Vaut mieux pour toi.

-Oho… Uzumaki Naruto serait-il possessif ?

-Noooooooon…

Je lui souris et je baille. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt tard…

-Tu veux dormir, Naruto ?

-Mmmh… Un peu…

-Bon, je vais prendre ma douche et on se couche ?

-Ok.

Après ça, elle prend sa douche, je prends la mienne, et elle s'endort collée contre moi.

Quand même, je me demande pourquoi et comment Sasuke a fini avec Ino… Il n'a jamais montré une attirance pour elle… Alors pourquoi ?

Bah, je lui demanderais demain…

* * *

**OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS NARUSAKU !!!!!!!!!! XD yeaaaaaaaah c'est mon deuxième couple préféré (1er... ShikaTema XD)**

**Bon, les questions bande annonce :**

**Qui racontera le prochain chapitre? oO (oui, j'ai pas encore décidé u.u)**

**Comment Sasuke et Ino ont-ils fini au lit ?! (pas encore décidé non plus u.u je sais, je suis nulle...)**

**Sasuke éprouve t-il quelque chose pour la tru... pardon Ino ?**

**Quelle sera la question de Sasuke à Ino ?**

**Quand est-ce qu'on va voir Neji, Tenten, Kiba et Hinata ?! (et les autres)**

**Pourquoi cette "connasse d'Hokage" (paroles de Sasuke dans le prochain chapitre :p) a t-elle le don de déranger les gens ?**

**Pourquoi j'arrête pas d'écouter depuis une demi heure Kissy Kissy ? (de Smile DK dans DDR)**

**Les réponses la prochaine fois ! (enfin... je crois) Reviews, please !!**


	5. Flash back d'Ino ou connasse d'Hokage

**Désolue pour le retard, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec le SasuIno. u.u Enfin bon, voilà la suite, avec POV Ino...**

* * *

Ohlala... Ca a mal tourné... Sakura claque la porte, et je me précipite vers Sasuke. 

-Ca va, Sasuke ?!

-Oui, t'inquiète pas... Ino.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui...

Je soupire de soulagement. La force de Sakura n'est pas à prendre à la légère... Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû la provoquer autant quand elle est entrée...

-Ino, tu peux m'apporter de la glace, s'il te plaît ? Sakura s'est pas retenue, là...

-...Oh, euh, oui.

Je vais vers la cuisine et cherche de la glace. « S'il te plaît » ?! Ca me fait bizarre que Sasuke me dise ça... Dire qu'avant, il me l'aurait ordonné. Et ce qui me fait le plus bizarre, c'est que... C'est que... Lui et moi... On a... Fait l'amour !!!!!!!!! J'AI COUCHE AVEC SASUKE !!!!!! Quand je pense qu'hier, j'étais sur le point de l'oublier et de commencer à m'intéresser à Shikamaru... Mon dieu... Et dire que ça fait près de 13 ans que j'aime Sasuke... Et c'est maintenant que tous mes rêves se sont réalisés... Le type qui décide du destin des gens, c'est un gros sadique... Me faire attendre 13 ans !!! Enfin bon, je vais pas me plaindre, j'ai quand même fini par sortir avec lui (avec Sasuke, pas le type du destin -.-)... Quand j'y repense... Ca s'est passé en fin d'après midi...

J'étais venue devant chez lui et je sonnai. Il ouvrit et je lui dis :

-Euh... Je suis venue pour te rendre ton livre sur le ninjustsu que tu m'as prêté...

-Merci.

Il le prit de mes mains et gênée du silence, je dis :

-...Bon... J'y vais...

Je me retournai pour partir mais je l'entendis dire :

-...Attends.

Surprise, je me retournai cette fois pour le regarder, et il poursuivit sa phrase :

-Reste un peu avec moi.

Je resta bouche bée, puis j'accepta. Il me fit entrer dans son appartement un peu en bordel. Apparemment, il était un peu gêné que je voie son appart dans cet état, alors, j'ai ri un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère.

On s'installa sur son canapé et je demandai :

-Pourquoi... As-tu voulu que je reste avec toi ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il finit par dire :

-Je me sentais... Un peu seul. Et puis j'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais passé du temps avec toi.

-Oh... C'est gentil de ta part, Sasuke-kun, dis-je en lui souriant.

A cet instant, il m'avait semblé qu'il avait légèrement rougi, mais je n'ai pas pu vérifier, car il tourna la tête.

-Sasuke-kun... Je voudrais te poser une question...

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien... Est ce que... Tu aimes Sakura ?

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-...Réponds simplement à ma question, s'il te plaît...

-...Non. Je la considère comme ma coéquipière, une fille un peu collante avec moi, et comme une simple amie. Rien de plus.

-C'est vrai ?

-Si je te le dis... A ton tour de me répondre. Pourquoi cette question ?

-...Bah... Sakura est ma meilleure amie... Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu ressentait pour elle...

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, Ino.

-...Bon d'accord, je voulais juste savoir qui tu aimais...

-Et pourquoi ?

-...Eh bien... Parce que je... Je...

Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase et m'embrassa. Je n'y croyais pas... Tout avait l'air d'un rêve à partir de ce moment là...

Et vous devinez ce qui s'est passé après... Et d'où vient mon suçon...

Et me voilà donc chez Sasuke, en tant que sa petite amie, qui lui cherche de la glace. ...Elle est où d'ailleurs, c'te putain d'glace ?! Ah, la voilà. Je lui apporte et il pose le paquet gelé sur sa joue en feu.

-Merci, Ino.

-De...de rien... Excuse moi... Si je ne l'avais pas provoquée, elle ne se serait pas énervée comme ça...

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! XD Hum. J'ai toujours mes vieux réflexes quand Sasuke me regarde...

-Bah, de toute façon, il fallait bien que ça arrive, dit il en riant.

-Tsss... T'es incorrigible.

-Héhé... Au fait...

-Quoi ?

-...Ca va peut être te paraître un peu soudain, mais... Est ce que... Ca te dirait d'habiter avec moi... ?

...C'est un rêve...C'est pas possible...

-Sasuke... Je suis dans un rêve, n'est ce pas ?

-Euh... Non...

-...Alors tu m'a vraiment proposé d'habiter chez toi ?

-Bah... O-oui...

-...

-...Alors ?

Je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse. On se sépare, et il me demande en souriant :

-Dois-je prendre cela pour un "oui" ?

Je lui fais le plus beau sourire dont je suis capable, et lui réponds :

-Bien sûr que oui !!

-Tu crois que tes parents voudront ?

-On a 18 ans... On est assez grands pour se débrouiller, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ha... C'est vrai...

On rigole un peu puis Sasuke me dit :

-Ino...

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime...

...Sasuke m'a dit "je t'aime"... J'y crois pas...

-...Moi aussi...

On s'embrasse encore une fois, mais cette fois on prolonge le baiser.

_Dring_

Putain de sonnerie... On s'en fout et continue notre activité très plaisante...

_Driiiiiiiiing_

Mais c'est qui le connard qui nous dérange ?

-SASUKE !!! T'es là ?

PUTAIN !!! On se sépare, et Sasuke va ouvrir.

-QUOI ?!!

-Oh, calme toi !!

-... Ah, c'est toi, Neji...

-Ouais. Qu'est ce que tu foutais ?

-...

Neji m'aperçoit, et regarde Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Je vois... Désolé d'avoir dérangé... Mais l'Hokage veut te voir.

-...Conasse d'Hokage...

-C'est pas faux... C'est quoi cette marque rouge sur ta joue ?

-Ah, ça... Rien.

-Hun hun...Faudrait qu'elle sois moins violente, Sakura.

-...Comment tu sais que c'est elle qui me l'a faite ?

-Bah c'est pas compliqué, déjà, parce que tu sors avec Ino, ensuite, pour faire une marque comme ça, y a que Sakura qui en est capable, et parce que je l'ai vue tout à l'heure dans les bras de Naruto.

QUOI ?

-Dans les bras de Naruto ?! T'es sûr ? Je demande.

-Ouais.

...Eh ben... Faudra qu'elle m'explique tout ça, elle...

-...Bizarre. Enfin bon, merci Neji. Ino, tu va voir tes parents ?

-Ok.

On sort de son appartement, et je me dirige vers mon ancienne maison... Je demande à mes parents, et ils disent... OUI !!!!!!!! YEAAAAAAAAH !!! XD

Je sors de la demeure des plus célèbres fleuristes de Konoha, et je croise Sasuke.

-Ino ! Alors ?

-Eh bien...

Héhé... Je vais lui faire croire qu'ils ne veulent pas...

-...Me dis pas que...

-...Je...

Il soupire et a un air si déçu... KYAAAAAAAA qu'il est craquant... XD

-T'ai menti !! Je m'écrie en tirant la langue et en rigolant.

-Qu...Quoi ?!

-Ils sont d'accords !!!

Il me serre dans ses bras, et me murmure :

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça...

-Héhé... J'ai pas pu résister...

On se sépare et je lui demande :

-Pourquoi la vieille voulait te voir ?

-Oh... Je dois partir en mission demain avec Kiba et Hinata.

-Ah... J'emménagerai chez toi quand tu reviendra.

-D'accord.

-Je dois aller m'entraîner...

-Bonne chance...

-Merci... Sasuke ?

-Oui ?

-... Reviens vite de ta mission...

Il me regarde, un peu surprit. Puis il me sourit et me dit avant de m'embrasser :

-Ne t'inquiète pas...

Il s'éloigne et je le regarde partir. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment... Pas forcément pour lui, mais... J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose...

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop pourri ? Je suis contente du résultat mwa XD Vous trouvez que Tsunade est une connasse parfois ? oO lol AAAAAA NAN A CAUSE D'ELLE ET BEN... et ben... vous saurez pas :p enfin si, au prochain chapitre...**

**La prochaine fois, c'est mon Kiba-kun d'amour qui nous racontera tout...**

**Et maintenant mon quizz préféré ! XD (normal, j'ai toutes les réponses :p)**

**Le pressentiment d'Ino sera t-il vérifié ? (ça veut dire quelque chose ça ? oO)**

**Quelle est la plus grande souffrance de Kiba ?**

**Nous cacherait il quelque chose ? ("Oooh, le salauuud ! Tu m'as trahi !" mdr pour les fans de Gad !!)**

**Euuuh... Bah en fait si j'en dis trop ça gâche toute l'intrigue !! (je sais même pas si y a une intrigue, mais c'est juste pour vous donner envie de lire la suite !)**

**Questions bonus complètement débiles :**

**A qui seront les cris que Kiba entendra vers 2 h du matin :p (allez au chapitre 2...)**

**Pourquoi est il si beau ?**

**Pourquoi ma mère na t-elle pas acheté de pastèques ? TT-TT**

**Pourquoi je suis conne ? (j'lai déjà posée celle là, non ?)**

**Pourquoi je suis à fond dans Linkin Park et Sum 41 ? XD**

**Voilà... Attention, le prochain chapitre sera assez triste... TT-TT**


	6. Le secret de Kiba

**Désolée pour le gros retard, j'étais pas trop motivée... surtout que j'ai une autre fic Shikatema en cours donc bon.**

**Et merci mille fois à Sandou qui m'a redonné courage avec ses reviews !!**

**POV Kiba pour ce chapitre... XD (et devinez qui est ce qui se fait tabasser au début :p)**

_

* * *

_Mais qui est ce qui gueule comme ça à plus de 2h du mat' ?! On dirait que y a des gens qui se font tabasser... Enfin bon... De toute façon, j'arrivais pas à dormir avant alors... Et puis j'aime bien réfléchir la nuit... Réfléchir aux chose qui me tourmentent... Et oui, même si le Kiba que tout le monde connaît n'en a pas l'air, je suis assez sensible sur certains sujets... Un sujet comme celui d'Hinata...

Ouais, j'suis amoureux d'Hinata. Et c'est ma plus grande souffrance. Car si pour certains aimer est la plus douce des joies, pour moi c'est de la torture...

Si seulement elle réalisait qu'il n'y pas que Naruto... Les choses seraient tellement plus simples...

Je m'endormis et dans mon rêve, j'étais seul dans le noir... Soudain, j'entendis une voix me murmurer :

-Kiba...Comment peux tu dire que tu souffres après tout ce que _vous _m'avez fait enduré ?

...Ca recommençait...

-Pourquoi m'as tu fait ça ?

Je ne voulais plus entendre ces paroles...

-Kiba, tu ne m'échapperas pas, et tu le sais très bien... Tu ne pourras pas m'oublier... Et elle non plus...

-Arrête...

Soudain, je vit une petite auberge que je connaissais bien... Trop, même...

-Kiba... Je serais toujours en toi, quoi que tu fasses...

-Arrête...!!!!

Je me réveille en sueur. Pourquoi ai-je rêvé de _ça _? Je me lève et je me rafraîchit le visage. Mieux vaut oublier ce rêve...

Je sors de chez moi et me dirige vers les portes du village. Là bas, j'y retrouve Sasuke et Hinata... Hinata... Elle me sourit et on part.

La mission, c'est de tuer des bandits sur une route. Assez simple et basique comme mission...

Le soir, on s'installe dans la forêt. Il est 20h. Quand Hinata et moi avons fini de monter nos tentes, Sasuke qui avait déjà installé la sienne dit :

-Il est un peu tôt pour se coucher, non ?

-Oui. Et si on parlais ? Propose Hinata.

-Parler de quoi ? Je demande.

-Eh bien...Je ne sais pas... Par exemple du suçon que Sasuke a dans son cou...

-De quoi ?!

-Hinataaaaaaaa... murmure l'Uchiwa, exaspéré.

-Sasuke, pourrait on savoir qui te l'a fait ? J'interroge.

-Non.

-Sasuke... murmure Hinata avec un air angélique (je craquerais moi si elle me regardait comme ça)

-Non.

-Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon.

-Bon bah je crois qu'on va devoir deviner... Alors... Temari ? Je demande.

-Non.

-Kiba-kun, Shikamaru te tuerait pour avoir dit ça...

-Oui, quand à toi Hinata, Shikamaru et Temari te tueraient pour avoir insinué que Shikamaru serait possessif envers Temari...

-Euh, oui certainement...

-Bref, donc pas Temari... Tenten ?

-Euh non, je veux pas me faire tuer par Neji.

-Sakura ?

-Non, pas vraiment...

-...Hinata ?

-KIBA-KUN !!

-Non !!!

-...Sasuke, tu insinuerais que je suis moche ? Demanda la Hyûga.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi Hinata, Kiba ?

-Bah désolé, j'te vois pas coucher avec Ino, donc il ne reste qu'Hinata...

-... (sasuke)

-...C'est Ino ? Je lui demande avec un sourire narquois.

-...

-T'as changé tu sais ? Dit Hinata.

-J'ai pas dit que c'était Ino...

-Parce que c'est pas elle peut être ?

-...Tu fais chier, Kiba... murmure t-il, tout rouge.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça.

-BON Hinata t'aime toujours Naruto ? Demande t-il pour détourner la conversation.

Hinata devient rouge... 'Tain... Sasuke t'étais obligé de parler de ça ?

-Sasuke, ne change pas de sujet...

-Ok, je sors avec Ino, le débat est clos. Est ce que tu aimes toujours Naruto ?

-Je...

-Bon je vais me coucher, j'annonce en me levant.

Je vais dans ma tente.

Pourquoi fallait il que Sasuke parle de Naruto ? Il est pas con, il a dû remarquer que j'avais un faible pour Hinata... Et il sait que c'est pour ça que je peux pas supporter Naruto...

J'en ai marre, je veux plus penser à ça... Je m'endors 5 secondes plus tard.

7h, Sasuke vient me réveiller.

-Allez, réveille toi.

-Naaaaan...

-Grouille, Hinata nous attend pour le ptit déj.

-...Ouais, j'arrive...

Il m'observe m'asseoir et me dit :

-...Tu sais Kiba, elle n'a pas compris pourquoi t'es allé dormir comme ça.

-J'avais sommeil.

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Sasuke, lâche moi.

-T'es parti parce que j'ai parlé des sentiments d'Hinata envers Naruto, pas vrai ?

-Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-Va te faire foutre.

-Moi aussi je t'adore, dépêche toi de t'habiller.

-Dégage si tu veux que je m'habille.

Il sort et je soupire. Ce con a tout compris. Je m'habille et je sors pour les rejoindre manger.

Après le repas, on reprend la route et tout est calme jusqu'à 14h...

Sasuke était allé se renseigner auprès d'un passant, et il nous avait laissé seuls Hinata et moi. On discute quand soudain Hinata se fait projeter par terre par quelque chose d'invisible. Je me précipite vers elle mais je me fais aussi projeter 10 mètres plus loin par cette chose. Je me relève avec peine et vais aider Hinata à se remettre du choc. Soudain, la chose invisible devient visible et c'est en fait plusieurs ninjas qui ont l'air assez agressifs.

On se bat tous les deux contre eux mais Hinata se fait blesser et tombe à terre.

Un ninja qui n'attendait que ça s'élance vers elle.

-NON !!

Je me met entre la kunoichi à terre et le shinobi. Soudainement, je crache du sang, et m'aperçois qu'un sabre m'a transpercé le torse...

-KIBAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

...Où suis-je ?

Pourquoi suis-je dans un endroit où il n'y a que du blanc ?

Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

Et... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Est ce que je suis mort ?

...Non... Je veux pas mourir... Je dois... Les revoir... Tous... Hinata... Pour lui dire que je l'aime... Et elle... Pour mettre les choses au point...

Soudain, le noir complet. C'est comme si je sortais d'un rêve... J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté et je vois une chambre d'hôpital.

-Kiba...? T'es réveillé ?!

Je tourne la tête, et je vois...

-Tenten ? Qu...Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elle me sourit et me répond :

-Hinata m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Et je venais voir comment tu allais...

-Ah... Hi... HINATA !!! Comment va t-elle ?!

Tenten rit puis me rassure en disant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien. Enfin... Physiquement...

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

Elle soupire.

-Eh bien... Elle s'inquiète énormément pour toi... Et elle se sent très coupable car c'est à cause d'elle que tu es à l'hôpital...

Je ferme les yeux.

-Hinata... Au fait, ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? ...D'ailleurs on est où là ?

-A l'hôpital de Konoha, tu as été dans le coma pendant 2 jours.

-...2 jours ?! J'ai l'impression que ça n'a duré que 10 minutes...

-Dis moi... D'après ce que m'a dit Hinata... Tu t'es jeté entre elle et le ninja sans hésiter... Pourquoi ?

Je la regarde dans les yeux puis je regarde par la fenêtre.

-...A ton avis...

-...Je m'en doutais. Bon, je vais annoncer à tout le monde que tu es réveillé.

-D'accord.

Elle se dirige vers la porte.

-...Tenten ?

Elle se retourne.

-Oui ?

Je me mord la lèvre.

-Je... La veille de la mission... J'ai rêvé... De Megumi...

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Je ferme les miens. Elle prend la parole et sa voix tremble.

-Et... Qu'est ce que c'était comme rêve ?

-Ben...J'étais dans le noir complet, et j'entendais juste sa voix qui me murmurais qu'elle allait se venger... Et elle ne voulait pas se venger que de moi...

-Kiba... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

-Moi aussi...

Elle se retourne vers la porte et murmure :

-Aparemment... La moindre erreur se paye...

-...Cette erreur n'est pas une simple erreur, Tenten...

-...Je sais bien...

Et elle s'en va. Bon, je vais penser à des choses plus joyeuses que ça parce que déjà que mon moral n'est pas au top...

C'est égoïste, mais ça me fait plaisir qu'Hinata s'inquiète pour moi comme ça...

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées pour l'héritière des Hyûga, l'héritière en question ouvre la porte violemment et entre en trombe.

-KIBA-KUN !!

-Hinata ?

Elle se jette dans mes bras. Je sens que mes joues deviennent rouges...

-Tu es réveillé... Je suis si soulagée...

-Merci, Hinata...

-Merci de quoi ?

-De...T'inquiéter pour moi...

-Pas de quoi...

-HUM HUM. Désolé de vous déranger, mais bon...

Mais j'étais bien avec Hinata dans mes bras !!!!!!!!! Elle et moi se séparons, et je vois Sasuke adossé au mur.

-Tiens tiens. Un emo.

-Qui est ce que traites d'emo ?!

-Meuh personne...

-Je te hais, Inuzuka.

-Moi aussi, Uchiwa.

-Z'avez pas fini tous les deux ?

-...Ino-chan ? Murmure Sasuke en se retournant vers la porte où Ino se tenait.

Elle sourit et je demande avec un grand sourire moqueur :

-Ino"-chan" ?

-...T-ta gueule, Kiba... bafouille le petit ami de la blonde, tout rouge.

-Alors, tu vas bien, Kiba ? Demande la fille de fleuriste (qui au passage s'est glissée dans les bras de Sasuke)

J'acquiesce et je demande à mon tour :

-Il s'est passé des trucs pendant que j'étais dans le coma ?

Le petit sourire d'Ino fait place à un sourire ravi et répond :

-Oui... Shikamaru et Temari ont eu un rendez vous.

* * *

**XP Kibahina 4 eveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer XD donc voila voila...**

**Mais qui est cette Megumi ? (vous le saurez pas dans le prochain chapitre par contre)**

**Le rendez vous de Shika et Tema s'est t-il bien passé ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, d'ailleurs ?**

**Est ce que le Byakugan ne sert que pendant les combats :p**

**Prochain chapitre : espionnage du fameux rencart d'une blonde de Suna et d'un flemmard de Konoha... Raconté par Neji. (REVIEWS!!! lol)**


End file.
